


People Will Say You're in Love

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Meddling dads, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teasing, Teen Angst, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), shippers on deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky focused on besting the two lovesick idiots' exhibition pair skate. And he did. And it was all with the help of Otabek Altin, his super-cool new best friend.It's too bad he didn't think a little harder about how Victor and Yuuri would react to it.(Pre-Otayuri as the focus/Established Victuuri)





	People Will Say You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right: a G-rated fic about Welcome to the Madness. Can you believe it?

Yuri Plisetsky didn't smile. Not often, anyway.

But it was hard not to as he took in the thunderous applause, and especially as he looked at his friend. He knew he couldn't have done it without Otabek. Without the song he used, that Otabek introduced to him. Without his key role in the skate. Yuri's routine was already cool, but Otabek made it the  _coolest_. Otabek was really cool. The stupid pig and old man thought they were so revolutionary by doing a two-person exhibition, but then Yuri and Otabek did the same thing and made it actually _cool_. There was nothing they could do that he couldn't do, and now they knew it.

Especially now that Yuri had a _friend_. It felt good to have someone on his side, someone he  _liked_ , who didn't act sappy or stupid or disappoint him.

The thoughts raced through his head as Yuri glided off the ice, passing all the flowers and tiger plushies. (It's too bad there were no bear ones for Otabek. Yuri guessed that was the price of surprising people, though.) He looked around to see where the lovesick idiots were.

He couldn't  _wait_ to see the looks on their faces. Yuri beat them at their own game and they _must_  know it!

Sure enough, the morons were right there by the ice. But they didn't look upset or anything.

They were  _happy_.

_Goddammit._

* * *

 

As Yuri made his way away from the storm of interviewers, he figured he may as well go and face the music. Unfortunately, they saw him before he saw them. Before he knew what was happening, Victor and Yuuri gave each other that stupid look they did whenever Yuri was concerned, and started racing toward him. 

_Ugh._

"Yurio!" Victor squealed. "You were wonderful! Look, Yuuri, our little boy is all grown up!"

"I'm NOT YOURS!" Yuri yelled, but of course it was useless.

Yuuri, at least, was more subdued. "You were amazing! I had no idea you could skate like that!"

"I can do  _a lot of_ things you can't, piggy!" Well, Yuri started to say that, but then Victor was ruffling his hair and pulling him into a hug.

Yuri groaned, looking around for Otabek. Maybe his friend would save him. But he was nowhere to be found, and it seemed like they were shifting him away from the action. Victor had an arm around him and was dragging him, like he was pulling him in for a secret.

"I just wanted to let you know," Victor whispered. Why was he whispering? "We approve. But if he hurts you, he'll have to get through us first!"

"Huh?" Yuri gasped. "Who are you talking about?"

"Otabek!" Victor gasped in surprise. The katsudon leaned in at this point. Yuri didn't realize he'd come with them and been listening.

"Who else would be talking about, Yurio?" Yuuri said.

"That's not my--" Yuri began, but Victor hushed him.

"We can tell there's something between you two. I just want you to know, it's okay with us! Otabek is a very handsome and talented boy, and he seems trustworthy. But you have to tell us if he's not, okay? We're just looking out for you, Yurio!"

**_What??????????????????_ **

_These two idiots thought that he and Otabek were **dating????** _

_Were they even stupider than Yuri thought???????_

He gets his first friend, and they won't even let him have  _that_. They have to see it some sick way!!!!!

Yuri wished he had dealt with this like a badass -- just turned his head, and walked away. Instead,  _he_ did something stupid. He hid his head and stammered "What--what makes you think---We're not--"

"Aww, Vitya, he's blushing. Don't tease him so much. He's so young, he's not used to this."

"I don't know,  _milyi_ , you were so nervous too when we first--"

 _No._ Yuri was  _not_ here for _this_ conversation. All his nerves fled at once -- thank goodness -- and he ran, anything to get away from these perverts.

That's when he felt himself hit against a firm chest. There was even a  _thud_.  _God, please don't let it be someone worse like JJ,_ Yuri thought to himself.

He felt arms grab at and steady him. No. He knew those...

"Are you alright, Yuri?" Otabek asked him.

_No._

"Please be careful, Yurio!" he heard Victor call out from behind him. He groaned.

"Let's just get out of here. They won't leave me alone." He looked up at Otabek, pleading.

As he did, Yuri's breath caught in his throat. Otabek was still wearing his shiny black outfit from their skate, his hair slicked back. I mean, of course. Otabek looked cool. He always did. But he also looked like something else, something Yuri didn't want to think about right now.

They were friends. Best friends. But what if the lovesick idiots  _were_ right and....?

 _Barf. It's like they stole my brain!_ Yuri couldn't have that, but it was like his brain was racing a million kilometers an hour with what they'd put there.

Otabek chuckled and smiled at Yuri, one of his rare smiles he only gave his friend. This one was slightly different, though, cunning, like he knew something Yuri didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing. Uh, yeah. Let's get changed, hop on my bike and drive around the city, maybe?"

"That sounds great!"

* * *

 

They had a great time, zooming around on Otabek's bike, going to clubs and dancing while listening to Otabek rant about how good or bad the DJs were. It was so much fun, and it felt so natural to be with Otabek. Yuri could listen to him talk about anything forever. He almost forgot about what Victor had said. Except when their limbs brushed, or while he wrapped his arms around Otabek's waist on the motorbike. He felt heat rise to his face in those moments.

He was going to  _kill_ both of them when he got back. Then they'd never get their perfect wedding! And Yuuri would never get the gold he wanted! They deserved it.

He ran into someone else near the end of their trip, though. Someone possibly even worse than the two fiancés from hell.

It was Christophe Giacometti, with his boyfriend, arms full of shopping bags. Yuri swore he heard the Swiss mess  _squee_.

"Oh, look at you two!" Chris gushed, as though they were a pair of fluffy kittens. "You were so amazing on the ice! Such a  _sexy_ _p_ erformance _, so_ full of _eros!_ And now here you are, out on a date like two little lovebirds!" Chris turned to his boyfriend. "Aren't they just the cutest,  _mon coeur?_ "

Yuri wanted to die. He wanted to evaporate into thin air. It was bad enough with Victor and Yuuri, but at least he'd been alone. Otabek was  _right there!!!!_

 _Why did everyone think they were dating?_ What were they doing  _so wrong?_

Luckily, his normally stoic, silent best friend decided to step up to the plate.

"Uh, hi Chris." He sounded nervous and embarrassed, too. "We were just leaving now."

And the two of them sped out of there, but Yuri swore he could hear Chris continuing to drone on about them.

Something like "Ah! Young love!"

Yuri seethed, when he heard Otabek chuckle. He looked up at him for a moment, and Otabek's usual stoic face was gone. 

He was smiling. No, not smiling... _smirking._

_Huh???_

* * *

 

They went back to their hotel soon after that. Which was good. He loved spending time with Otabek, but after their encounter with Chris, things felt off. Yuri needed some time to think.

Of course, as fate would have it, he couldn't make it straight back to his room without bumping into someone else. The  _very worst_ someone else.

"Hey, Yuri!" A cheerful, cocky Canadian accent. It was heading his way.

 _Just end it all. Right now._ "Go away you jerk! Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"But I didn't win gold like I promised! You did! Maybe you should be the one marrying someone! You and Altin looked pretty cozy on the ice, eh?"

Yuri  _exploded._

The two old men, they were one thing. Chris, another thing. But JJ... **JJ...**

This was just _the end._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just supposed to be how hard Victor and Yuuri would inevitably tease Yurio after his very suggestive "Welcome to the Madness" routine with Otabek, but quickly evolved into something much bigger. Especially once I realized I wanted to involve Chris, as he is my favorite.
> 
> Language Notes:  
> I changed Victor's endearment to Yuuri to "miliy" on the advice of a friend who speaks Russian. It means "sweetheart" or "darling" in this context.  
> Chris's "mon coeur" means "my heart" in French -- another common endearment, at least in France (not sure if they have different ones in Switzerland).  
>   
> Title of the fic comes from the song "People Will Say We're in Love" from the musical Oklahoma! which features the main couple joking about how everyone gossips about them being together (which they're not yet) and all the things they do that might give them ideas. [Here, have a version with Hugh Jackman singing it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTE1Kh1NTEE&ab_channel=SarahBone)


End file.
